


Action Figures

by discordiansamba



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discordiansamba/pseuds/discordiansamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, he did say that he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action Figures

Jack Fenton sat hard at work in the basement lab of Fenton Works, his eyes narrowed in deep concentration. He was very clearly working on a project that required focus and a great attention to detail, and not the sort of thing that one could take lightly. It was rare for Jack Fenton to get serious, but on that day, he was- very, very serious indeed.

Pausing to wipe the sweat off his brow, Jack looked over his work, seemingly pleased with himself. Oh how he couldn't wait to show his children this, namely Jazz! He had promised her that he would make one of these for her, after all, and although she hadn't seemed pleased then, he was sure that she was just being modest. After all, it wasn't every day that you had your very own action figure made of you!

And why stop there, Jack had thought? His whole family deserved in on this action! Before he knew it, Jack had made little action figures of the entire Fenton family. Jazz's came equipped with a tiny book, and you could even flip the pages of it! Knowledge was power, after all, and his daughter was so smart, and Jack couldn't be more proud of her! Then there was Maddie's, and hers came equipped with her dual laser sword, and you could swing her arm and put her in several action poses!

He had some trouble deciding what to do with Danny's, but in the end he had given him a little ectogun that you could load a shot into and fire it off. After all, his son wasn't as strong as he was, so he couldn't exactly give him punching action! But anyone could use an ectogun, Jack thought, so that was what his son got.

And then well... maybe it had gotten just a little bit excessive.

It had started off with Jack thinking that Danny might be a bit lonely without his gloomy goth chick girlfriend, so a Sam action figure had been made. She was very poseable, so that she could have real goth ridiculing action! And then he thought it was so wrong that the trio of friends was left incomplete, so he had made a figure of Tucker as well, one that came with a little backpack full of little light up electronics.

Oh, but he was leaving out Amity Park's other ghost hunter, he thought, hurrying to make a figure of the Red Huntress as well. She had her little jet sled and her big bazooka and everything, Jack was proud of her! But thinking of other ghost hunters made Jack think of that other girl that Danny had been seen hanging around- Valerie, wasn't it? She'd had some trouble with ghosts in the past, after all. And so, Jack had made a little figure of her. He didn't know much about her, but she seemed sporty, so he gave the girl some real karate chopping action! That seemed fitting, he thought.

But he couldn't leave out Vlad! And thus with careful skill, Jack had constructed a Vlad action figure, that came with it's very own miniature cheese head. Thinking of Vlad made Jack remember the Wisconsin Ghost, so he had decided to make a figure of him as well- after all, they needed bad guys to fight! He made the ghost's cape out of real fabric, carefully sewing it together and placing it on the figure's tiny shoulders.

Oh if he had the Wisconsin Ghost, then he needed Phantom as well! Jack had debated for awhile what to give the ghost kid, but he had settled for a little ectoblast that you could attach and fire from his hand. When he set it next to his little Danny action figure, Jack had to pause and frown a little. Wow, he had constructed the two of them with a very close resemblance, he hadn't even noticed that when he was making it! Then again, to Jack, all teenagers looked alike, so it didn't really mean much of anything to him.

By the time his daughter came downstairs, coming home from her weekend trip to look at colleges, she found that her father had made half of Amity Park in action figure form. She could only stand there open mouthed for a few moments, before she finally shut it, rubbing her forehead. "Dad, is there any chance this is what you spent the _entire_ weekend doing?" She asked him, a note of mild annoyance on her voice.

Jack Fenton paused, blinking slowly at his daughter, before he turned back to the small army of action figures he had made. He was currently putting the finishing touches on Principal Ishiyama, who had real scolding action! Slowly, he turned back to his daughter, frowning a little bit, not quite sure what it was that he had done wrong this time.

"What, too much?"


End file.
